When Cupid's Arrow Goes Awry
by hathr
Summary: "Mengapa ini selalu tentang, Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto." Sasuke benci untuk mengakui jika mungkin saja, ia mulai terobsesi pada sosok itu. [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Elementary School

[ _What Cupid gives, Cupid takes away_ ]

* * *

Mereka bertemu di hari pertama sekolah. Sasuke yang memang anak baru dan dasarnya pendiam, hanya melirik sekilas ketika bocah bersurai pirang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil memamerkan cengiran lebar.

Sasuke diberi tahu oleh anak lainnya, jika si pirang Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 6-C bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dikatakan setara dengannya, dan Sasuke merasa itu benar. Jangankan berteman, berkenalan pun rasanya tidak sudi. Surai Naruto terlalu pirang, wajahnya yang tampak bodoh selalu kotor terkena tanah, bahkan sepatunya selalu berpasir. Hanya membayangkan berapa banyak bakteri yang melekat pada tubuh Naruto, sudah membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri, dan ia sangat bersyukur ketika wali kelasnya yang bersurai silver itu berkata kelasnya ada di 6-A.

"Kau sudah dengar berita yang tersebar tentang si bodoh pirang?"

"Belum, memangnya berita tentang apa?"

Sasuke bukan anak yang suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Namun saat jam makan siang dan kedua teman perempuan sekelasnya menyebutkan julukan 'si pirang bodoh', entah mengapa ia merasa tertarik, lalu secara diam-diam memasang kupingnya untuk mendengar lebih banyak.

"Seharusnya tidak kuceritakan di sini, tetapi apa boleh buat. Di pelajaran Iruka, si pirang bodoh bilang jika cita-citanya itu menikahi Sasuke," jelas anak perempuan itu mengedikkan bahu.

Alis Sasuke mengernyit, dahinya berkerut, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang, dan jantungnya mulai berdebar dengan cepat. Ia tidak tahu siapa 'Sasuke' yang dimaksud teman sekelasnya, dan setahunya tidak ada banyak nama 'Sasuke' di sekolah ini.

"Siapa Sasuke yang kau maksud itu?" tanya anak perempuan lainnya penasaran.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke si anak baru."

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya ke arah teman sekelasnya. Kupingnya tidak salah dengar, ia bisa menangkap dengan jelas perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan anak perempuan itu, hingga kedua kakinya terasa lemas dan seluruh organ perutnya terasa diputar. Ia merasa ini semua mustahil bisa terjadi. Naruto tidak akan mungkin berani mengatakan hal yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan semacam itu apalagi di hadapan Iruka dan juga seluruh teman sekelasnya.

Sasuke berusaha menyangkal. Namun di dalam benaknya terbesit satu kalimat, _'Bagaimana jika itu semua benar?'_ dan itu membuat perutnya mual. Meskipun anak perempuan menyebalkan, ia tidak menyukai anak laki-laki. Jika suatu saat nanti waktu merubah sudut pandang dan cara berpikirnya, tetap saja bukan Naruto yang akan dipilihnya untuk menjadi pasangan.

Sasuke bangkit dari atas kursi, berlari ke luar kelas. Merasa harus bertemu dengan Naruto saat ini juga karena menginginkan sebuah penjelasan, permintaan maaf, dan juga beberapa memar di wajah anak itu. Dewi fortuna pun berpihak padanya saat itu. Koridor kelas yang sepi memudahkan untuk mendeteksi di mana Naruto berada. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat kelas kecil di ujung koridor yang—selalu—didominasi oleh murid tidak begitu cemerlang dalam pelajaran.

"Hey! Lihat itu Uchiha Sasuke si anak baru!"

"Calon pengantin wanita? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" Murid lainya menimpali.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi calon pengantin pria!" seru salah satu murid dari arah bangku paling belakang.

Rasa mual di perut Sasuke kembali menghantui tatkala ia memasuki kelas 6-C yang terlihat lebih kecil dari ruang kelasnya, dan juga lebih kotor. Jika saja ayah dan ibunya tidak berpesan untuk menjaga tingkah laku sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia pasti akan membabi buta menghajar keempat orang yang menatapnya seperti lelucon murahan yang sedang berjalan.

"Sasuke?"

Seseorang memanggilnya dari arah samping. Sasuke tahu siapa pemilik suara khas anak laki-laki yang belum matang, dan sedikit serak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin ketika Naruto melangkah mendekatinya, tetapi teriakan, dan siulan itu membuatnya risih, dan darahnya mendidih secara perlahan.

"Tentu saja Uchiha ingin melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan calon pengantin prianya saat ini!" teriak anak lainnya.

Ketika si pirang melempar senyum lebar padanya dengan wajah sedikit bersemu, rasa mual di perut Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Telapak tangannya terkepal erat, kewarasannya sebagai seorang Uchiha berusia 13 tahun mulai tertutup oleh kabut emosi.

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan maksud semua ini, dan meminta maaf," ucap Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar pelan. Namun menuntut jawaban pasti.

Si pirang di sebelahnya mengernyit bingung, seakan tidak mengerti ke mana arah kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir pucat itu. "Kenapa ..., aku harus menjelaskan, dan meminta maaf jika aku ingin menikah denganmu?"

Seisi kelas menyimak sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke merasa berbicara pun tidak ada gunanya. Si pirang itu bodoh, dan tidak mungkin mengerti apa yang ia inginkan, jadi ia memilih untuk menarik kerah seragam Naruto mendekat ke arahnya, meninju tepat di sisi kanan rahang, hingga tersungkur ke lantai, diiringi teriakan histeris para anak perempuan di kelas.

"Menjijikkan! Semua ini membuatku mual! Jika kau mengucapkan kalimat itu, atau muncul di hadapanku sekali lagi, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Seisi kelas terdiam.

Sasuke pergi diiringi tatapan ngeri seisi kelas. Ia menang hari ini, dan si pirang kalah telak. Meskipun nanti kepala sekolah akan menghukumnya, setidaknya hatinya sudah puas melihat raut kesakitan, dan beberapa memar di wajah anak itu.

.

Berita perkelahian mereka tersebar begitu cepat.

Seingat Sasuke baru kemarin kejadiannya berlangsung, dan kini seluruh murid menjulukinya 'pukulan maut calon pengantin wanita'. Tidak ada lagi julukan 'Sasuke si anak baru' yang biasanya ia dengar.

"Calon pengantin pria tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Dari berita yang kudengar kemarin Iruka mengantarnya pulang," ujar seorang anak perempuan, menyebarkan gosip hangat untuk kelompoknya.

"Apa lukanya cukup serius? Kasihan sekali. Kuharap Naruto baik-baik saja," timpal anak perempuan lainnya.

Sasuke meletakkan pena miliknya ke atas meja, lalu pergi. Jika saja perbincangan anak perempuan dengan topik 'merasa iba dengan keadaan Naruto' tidak membuatnya muak, mungkin ia akan tetap berada di kelas.

"Hey Uchiha!"

Langkah lebarnya terhenti saat anak dari kelas 6-B menyerukan namanya cukup keras. Anak laki-laki berkulit pucat sama sepertinya, iris mata hitam, dan surainya yang juga hitam. Kali pertama mereka bertemu, dan entah mengapa ia langsung merasa tidak suka dengan anak yang menurutnya memiliki senyuman palsu itu.

"Iruka memintamu untuk pergi ke ruangannya."

Sasuke tahu cepat atau lambat pasti akan mendapat hukuman yang setimpal. Iruka adalah wali kelas si pirang, dan bisa dipastikan jika pria itu tidak akan melepasnya dengan mudah.

.

Ruangan yang dipenuhi buku bercetak tebal itu tidak terlalu besar, ada dua buah sofa kecil yang saling berhadapan dengan sebuah meja kayu di tengah menjadi pembatas.

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia selalu menilai Iruka adalah sosok pria yang lembut dan baik hati, bukan membuatnya takut, dan juga segan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak memukul Naruto," ujar Iruka.

Sasuke bisa merasakan telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat dingin, dengan rasa mual kembali menyiksa. Tidak mengerti, mengapa setiap kali telinganya mendengar nama si pirang disebut, tubuhnya seakan memberikan reaksi yang sangat menganggu.

"Dia ..., dia mengatakan hal yang sangat menjijikkan, dan aku membencinya," sahut Sasuke pelan.

"Kau yakin Naruto mengatakan hal itu secara serius?" sela Iruka, tatapan matanya menyelidik.

Sasuke mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi tidak senang di wajahnya dengan menunduk. Pertanyaan Iruka membuatnya terpojok, dan sialnya ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon.

"Kau baru beberapa hari di sekolah ini, dan belum mengenal siapa Naruto sebenarnya. Seisi sekolah tahu jika Naruto adalah lelucon berjalan. Semua hal yang dia katakan adalah lelucon. Kau salah jika menanggapi perkataanya dengan emosi."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menghukumku sekarang juga?!" Sasuke menantang, tidak lagi ingin menyimpan urusan dengan si pirang terlalu lama. Menurutnya lebih cepat mendapatkan hukuman, akan jauh lebih baik.

"Berkali-kali Naruto memohon padaku untuk tidak menghukum dan mengatakan semua ini bukan salahmu, tetapi salahku," jelas Iruka, "Naruto mungkin terlihat bodoh dan menyebalkan, tetapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik. Dia hanya ingin membuat semua orang tersenyum, mungkin kali ini caranya saja yang salah."

Sasuke bisa melihat dari sudut matanya jika Iruka meletakkan kertas lusuh berwarna oranye terang ke atas meja.

"Ini untukmu, Naruto menitipkannya padaku. Setelah itu kembali ke kelas."

Perintah Iruka, Sasuke lakukan dengan sempurna. Mengambil kertas lusuh di atas meja, bangkit dari atas sofa, lalu membungkuk sopan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Kakinya meyusuri lorong sambil meremas kertas lusuh berwarna oranye di telapak tangan. Tidak mengerti mengapa masiih merasa tidak senang. Bahkan rasa mual di perutnya seakan enggan untuk pergi.

"Kau tahu? Naruto tidak akan bersekolah di sini lagi mulai besok."

Alisnya mengernyit bingung. Sasuke menoleh ke sisi kiri, mendapati beberapa anak perempuan dan laki-laki dari kelas 6-B kini menatapnya dari balik jendela kelas, mencemooh.

"Benarkah? Ini semua pasti berat bagi Naruto. Tidak lama lagi ujian kelulusan akan berlangsung, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan sekolah yang bersedia menerima murid baru?"

Seluruh siswa dan siswi menatap Sasuke benci. Bahkan mereka sengaja berbicara dengan suara cukup lantang tentang bagaimana malangnya nasib Naruto seakan-akan menyindir, dan melimpahkan semua kesalahan padanya.

"Kau benar, kasihan sekali Naruto."

Sasuke bisa melihat jarak menuju kelasnya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, tetapi kakinya terasa sangat berat. Melihat reaksi yang diberikan anak kelas 6-B, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika teman sekelasnya pun akan bersikap sama, dan itu membuat mual di perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Memutuskan untuk berbalik lalu berlari cepat menuju tangga, dipilihnya. Bukannya takut, atau bertingkah layaknya seorang pengecut. Sasuke hanya ingin sendiri, tanpa mendengar komentar yang diberikan orang lain.

.

Hampir tiga puluh menit Sasuke diam di atap sekolah. Menikmati angin yang berhembus, melewati absen kedatangan, dan juga jam pelajaran pertama. Perasaanya jauh lebih baik saat ini, ketenangan yang ia dapatkan membuat kewarasannya sebagai seorang Uchiha kembali. Mual di perutnya juga perlahan menghilang.

Merebahkan tubuhnya di sana, dengan kedua tangannya dijadikan penyangga kepala, lalu menatap ke arah langit, tetapi warna biru membuatnya teringat pada sepasang iris Naruto, dan jujur saja itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Cepat-cepat menghadap sisi kiri, lalu mengernyit, menyadari ada yang mengganjal di saku celananya.

Sebuah kertas lusuh berwarna oranye yang sudah menjadi sebuah bola kertas kecil. Di dalamnya ada tulisan tangan yang sangat buruk, bahkan harus memincingkan mata untuk mengerti kalimat apa yang tertulis di sana.

 _'Maaf. Semua ini bukan salahmu, tetapi salahku.'_

Sasuke membuang kertas di tangannya jauh-jauh. Menyesal telah membaca pesan dari si pirang yang entah mengapa membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Ini semua memang salahmu bodoh! Kau seharusnya mengatakan hal itu di hadapan semua orang! Jika aku tidak bersalah, dan kau yang salah!" Sasuke membentak pada langit saat merasakan ada setetes air yang membasahi pipinya.

Ia benci ini.

Benci untuk mengakui jika itu air matanya. Benci ketika air matanya memberi sinyal jika sudah terlalu banyak hal tidak menyenangkan terjadi padanya hari ini, dan benci ketika menyadari Naruto meminta maaf padanya hanya melalui secarik kertas lusuh berwarna oranye.

.

 _Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Middle School

[ _If Cupid misses the heart, he touches the body fatally_ ]

* * *

Sasuke kecil kini telah menjadi remaja berusia 15 tahun. Ia juga salah satu murid terbaik yang selalu dibanggakan sekolah, dan juga temannya.

Keadaan yang berputar balik, terasa lucu. Dahulu seisi sekolah membencinya, kini seisi sekolah mencintainya. Jika ada yang bertanya, _'Hal apa yang membuatmu membenci sekolahmu yang dulu?'_ Sasuke akan mengatakan dengan lantang jika itu Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke tentu masih ingat seperti apa rupa anak brengsek yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas semua kebencian yang ditujukan padanya waktu itu, meskipun waktu berlalu, ia tidak akan melupakannya begitu saja, tidak sebelum ia mati. Rasa bencinya kepada Naruto sudah melebihi akal warasnya, bahkan bersumpah jika suatu saat mereka bertemu lagi, akan menghajar si pirang habis-habisan hingga tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Sasuke, selamat pagi!"

 _"Lagi-lagi gadis itu,"_ batin Sasuke bosan.

Ketika mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kali, Sakura secara gamblang mengatakan jika obsesinya adalah Sasuke. Sejak saat itu Sakura membawakan bekal setiap hari, mengajaknya berbicara tanpa henti, juga mengikutinya ke mana pun ia pergi.

"Aku membuatkanmu bekal, bagaimana jika kau makan siang dengaku nanti?"

Sakura bertanya, dan Sasuke merasa tidak harus menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan untuknya, jika menurutnya tidak penting.

.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana angkuhnya Sakura saat mereka melewati para gadis kelas sebelah. Ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana para gadis kelas sebelah merespon dengan cibiran sambil menatap iri.

"Maaf, kau tahu di mana kelas 3-C?"

Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menghentikan langkahnya ataupun menoleh. Ia tahu jika Sakura akan mengurusnya nanti.

"Itu ..., kau lurus saja ikuti koridor ini lalu belok ke kiri. Kelas 3-C ada di ujung koridor setelahnya, tidak begitu jauh," jelas Sakura.

Semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya, terkadang Sasuke merasa Sakura cukup berguna jika itu menyangkut hal merepotkan yang tidak penting baginya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya di sekolah ini," ujar Sakura.

"Siapa?" sahut Sasuke, sedikit penasaran.

"Anak itu, kau melihatnya? Dia mengenakan jaket berwarna oranye. Sepertinya murid baru."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh ke arah jari Sakura yang menunjuk ke arah koridor.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat." tanya Sakura cemas.

Sasuke menatap tajam, selepas itu ia pergi. Tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang kini menatapnya takut dari arah belakang.

.

"S-Sasuke ..., apa kau masih marah padaku? A-aku benar-benar minta maaf." Wajah Sakura tertunduk dalam tatkala ia berkata dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sasuke hanya diam, menatap Sakura yang kini mulai terisak. Tidak tahu mengapa para gadis mudah sekali menangis. Wajah mereka memerah, dengan air mata deras membasahi pipi. Mereka terlihat, seolah-olah tidak berdaya, dan menurutnya itu semua sangat menjijikkan.

"Membuat seorang wanita menangis itu, tidak baik."

Sasuke bisa melihat tatapan takut di mata Sakura ketika suara asing seseorang yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya, berani memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, jadi kumohon jangan ganggu urusan kami!" teriak Sakura histeris, takut jika permasalahannya dengan Sasuke akan menjadi semakin rumit.

"Kau gadis yang cantik, tidak seharusnya menangis karena kekasihmu yang arogan ini."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Julukan arogan tidak membuat darahnya mendidih, tetapi merasa sangat terganggu, dan terhina ketika Sakura disebut sebagai kekasihnya.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Sasuke bertanya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat sosok berkedok murid baru yang berdiri di belakangnya sejak tadi.

Rambut hitam, kulit putih pucat, dan senyum palsu yang terkembang di bibir. Sasuke merasa tidak begitu asing dengan paras anak laki-laki itu, tetapi di mana persisnya pernah melihat, ia tidak bisa mengingat.

"Aku murid baru di sini, jadi aku tidak mengenalmu," sahut si anak baru.

"Jika kau tidak mengenalku, kau tidak punya alasan untuk berurusan denganku," balas Sasuke.

"Aku hanya memberi tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan kekasihmu dengan be—"

Sasuke merasa kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia mencengkram kerah baju anak itu, lalu menariknya kasar, meniadakan jarak di antara mereka.

"Dia bukan kekasihku! tutup mulutmu, atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Seisi kelas terdiam, sambil menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau ingin membunuhku? Apa yang kau tunggu?" sahut si anak baru menantang.

Jantung Sasuke secara aneh berdegup liar. Ia ingat tatapan itu, tatapan ngeri yang diberikan seisi kelas padanya, membuatnya terpaksa mengingat jika ia pernah berada di dalam kondisi yang sama sebelumnya.

"Ayo, apa yang kau tunggu? Jagoan?"

Kedua tangan Sasuke gemetar dengan hebat, ia merasa perutnya diputar hingga membuatnya mual. Rasa mual yang tidak jauh berbeda, sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Hey Uchiha."

Sasuke mengernyit. Suara itu, senyum itu, dan panggilan itu. Ini semua terasa sangat familiar di ingatannya.

"Iruka memintamu untuk pergi ke ruangannya," lanjut si anak baru dengan seringai di bibir.

Pupil hitam Sasuke membulat. Untuk sepersekian detik ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Semua memory buruk yang telah ia paksa hapus dari dalam ingatannya kembali datang menghantui secara bersamaan.

"Apa kau sudah mengingatnya sekarang? Sombong sekali, apa kau lupa padaku? Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, kau tahu?"

Sasuke melepas cengkraman tangannya. Berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan wajah memucat, tangan gemetar, dan keringat dingin menetes dari dahi. Ia sudah ingat sekarang.

 _"Sai,"_ batinnya, _"nama anak itu ..., Sai bukan? Dari kelas 6-B."_

.

"Hey, di mana Sasuke? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi?"

"Kau benar juga, dan apa kau lihat ekspresi wajahnya? Sangat pucat dan menyeramkan, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke seperti itu," sahut gadis yang lainnya.

"Aku melihatnya! Seperti bukan Sasuke saja, mengancam dan bertindak kasar seperti itu, kenapa dia melakukan ha—"

"Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan," potong Sakura cepat, "dia mengirimkanku pesan singkat, jadi bisakah kalian diam?!"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Sakura. Hampir semua gadis di kelasnya memberinya tatapan tidak suka, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Menurutnya berbohong untuk Sasuke meski dijauhi seisi sekolah pun bukan lagi masalah.

"Itu benar."

Kini seluruh mata beralih pada sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"Sasuke juga memberitahuku jika dia sedang tidak enak badan," lanjut anak itu melirik ke arah Sakura, seakan memberi kode jika ia akan mengikuti permainan ini.

"Kalian dengar itu?" timpal Sakura sinis.

"Sasuke sedang sakit, tetapi kalian di sini menggosip yang tidak-tidak," sambung anak itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menampakkan ekspresi muak.

"Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihat anak itu di lingkungan sekolah sebelumnya. Anak itu pasti berbohong! Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mau berteman dengannya hingga memberitahukan berita sepenting itu?"

"Siapa pun itu, dia memiliki poin yang benar," sahut gadis lainnya, "kenapa kalian terlihat sangat terkejut melihat Sasuke seperti itu? Sasuke sedang sakit dan moodnya menjadi buruk, itu sangat wajar. Seharusnya kalian mengingat hal penting seperti ini, sehingga jika lain kali Sasuke sedang sakit, dia tidak perlu membuang energinya untuk anak baru menyebalkan itu."

Gadis-gadis lainnya terlihat saling menatap, lalu mengangguk tanda paham. Kecuali Sakura yang hanya diam sambil menatap bingung ke arah pintu. Senang karena dibantu, meskipun tidak tahu siapa anak bersurai pirang itu.

.

"Murid baru di tahun ajaran terakhir? Memangnya ada? Apa mungkin ..., dia anak bermasalah?"

Sasuke melirik saat telinganya mendengar kalimat yang entah mengapa membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ada, di kelas 3-C. Aku tidak tahu, tetapi dia terlihat biasa saja."

Mengapa jantungnya berdebar? Sasuke tidak tahu. Saat ini yang terpenting, adalah memastikan kebenaran akan hal itu.

 _"Sai ..., itu pasti Sai. Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin,"_ batinya berulang kali. Meskipun hatinya sempat ragu untuk beberapa detik.

Kelas di ujung lorong hanya diisi anak berandalan. Tidak berprestasi, hanya membuat masalah. Sasuke menyadari saat anak-anak yang mulanya tertawa lepas, diam seketika saat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Menatapnya seperti menelanjangi. Membuatnya muak.

"Di mana murid baru itu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar. Menutupi rasa yang berkecamuk di dada, tidak membiarkannya terlihat oleh siapa pun.

"Ah ..., maksudmu Sai? Dia sedang makan siang di atap," sahut anak laki yang duduk di atas meja.

"Apa kau punya pesan? Akan kusampaikan nanti," timpal anak lainnya.

"Hanya Sai? Bagaimana denganku?"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar, kecuali Sasuke.

"Aku juga anak baru."

Familar. Sasuke kenal suara itu, hanya sedikit lebih berat, sisanya masih terdengar sama hingga membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih keras lagi. Ia tidak ingin menoleh, sama sekali tidak ingin, tetapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri meskipun ia menolak.

"Kau pasti murid nomor satu di sekolah ini?" lanjut anak laki-laki bersurai pirang itu.

Jika ini mimpi, Sasuke ingin segera bangun. Atau jika ini kenyataan ia lebih memilih untuk mati. Apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu hingga dihukum seperti ini, ia tidak tahu. Ingin berbicara bibirnya kelu, berlari pun kakinya tidak mampu.

Bukan hanya Sai. Itu Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto ada di sana. Anak yang sama, yang pernah membuatnya tersiksa, saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu sembari tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Semua orang membicarakanmu bagaikan topik terpanas, tetapi ..., aku tidak peduli, karena aku tidak mengenalmu. Tolong menepi karena aku tidak bisa kembali ke mejaku jika kau hanya berdiri di sana."

Senyum di bibir Naruto menghilang, sorot matanya menajam bagaikan belati yang baru diasah, dan Sasuke merasa itu tidak adil. Seharusnya itu menjadi kalimatnya. Harusnya ia yang mengatakan kalimat itu dengan lantang tepat di hadapan wajah si pirang yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Harusnya ia yang mengucapkan kalimat yang menurutnya 'keren' itu agar terkesan telah melupakan semuanya. Terbebas dari masa lalu yang membelenggu, bagaikan orang baru yang tidak saling kenal.

"Kau menghalangi kami, Sasuke," Sai menimpali.

Seisi kelas hanya diam, menyimak pemandangan langka, saat nomor satu di sekolah mereka dipermalukan, diusir, dan tidak dipedulikan.

"Tsk." hanya decakan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke saat itu.

Kesal. Ada tiga hal yang membuat Sasuke sangat kesal hingga langkahnya menghentak tatkala berlari di koridor sekolah, matanya memanas karena emosi meluap di dada, dan kukunya menancap pada telapak tangan saat ia mengepal kedua tangannya erat.

Satu, Bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Dua, Sai yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan Naruto, dan tiga, Naruto yang bersikap seolah-olah mereka tidak saling kenal.

.

"Sasuke, makan siangmu?"

"Aku tidak lapar," sahut Sasuke datar, memalingkan wajahnya saat Sakura mendekat sambil membawa dua buah kotak makan seperti biasa.

"Kau ..., kau terlihat berbeda, apa ada yang membuatmu gelisah?" Sakura bertanya karena khawatir, meskipun tahu bersikap seperti ini hanya akan membawa masalah.

"Gelisah?" ulang Sasuke. Nadanya meninggi, ia hampir lepas kendali.

Sakura gugup. Matanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan gusar, tidak pernah melihat Sasuke menatapnya setajam itu sebelumnya.

"Gelisah, huh?" Sasuke tertawa. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa tertawa. Tidak ada yang lucu, mungkin saja saat ini ia menertawai dirinya sendiri yang terjebak dalam kondisi yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Jika kau ingin bercerita ..., aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu, Sasuke," ujar Sakura lagi, berusaha menatap Sasuke meskipun ragu-ragu.

"Hn? Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "Masalahku lebih rumit dari itu, apa kau yakin bisa mendengarnya tanpa jeda hingga selesai? Apa kau yakin sikapmu terhadapku nanti tidak akan berubah setelah mendengarnya? Apa kau yakin benar-benar bisa?!"

Gebrakkan meja membuat seisi kelas hening. Sasuke melangkah ke luar saat seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

Siang itu, Sakura tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke menjadi sangat kasar. Menurutnya itu aneh, saat Sasuke bersikap tidak sama seperti biasanya. Seperti bukan dirinya sendiri.

.

Tangan pucat menadah air dari dalam keran untuk membasuh wajah, berharap bisa menghapus kabut—yang menurutnya kekacauan—di dalam kepala.

Sasuke menghitung berapa banyak tingkahnya yang berbeda hari ini ketika menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Saat menyadari lebih banyak tingkah yang menurutnya aneh, dibandingkan bulir air yang menetes dari wajahnya. Ia mulai gelisah.

Baru satu hari mampu membuatnya bersikap bagaikan orang lain. Tembok 'karakter baik' yang susah payah diciptakannya selama ini hancur, dan semuanya karena Naruto.

 _'Mengapa masih terikat dengan masa lalu?'_ Ia sangat ingin tahu jawabannya.

 _'Mengapa memori buruk tentang Naruto masih lekat di kepalanya?'_ Ia juga sangat ingin tahu jawabannya.

 _'Mengapa ini selalu tentang, Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto?'_ Sasuke benci untuk mengakui jika mungkin saja, ia mulai terobsesi pada sosok itu.

Ia menggeleng, lalu menghela napas, pertanyaan di kepalanya tidak membantu, hanya membuatnya semakin gelisah. Niat untuk kembali ke kelas pun enyah, tetapi ia tidak mau menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di toilet hingga bel tanda pelajaran usai berdering.

 _"Atap sekolah,"_ batinnya dalam hati.

Kakinya baru melangkah dua kali ke arah pintu, tetapi pemandangan di hadapannya membuatnya kembali teringat pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan abstrak di kepala.

"Huh? Kau lagi? Aku tahu kita satu sekolah, tetapi apa aku harus bertemu denganmu setiap saat?" Naruto mengernyit tidak suka, raut wajahnya menampakkan rasa tidak senang yang luar biasa jelas.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa itu tidak adil hingga membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Pencuri," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Apa?" Naruto mengernyit tidak paham.

"Kenapa kau selalu mencuri kalimat yang ingin kukatakan?!"

Tangannya meninju rahang Naruto sangat keras, menyeretnya sebelum membenturkannya ke arah dinding, meninju lagi, melakukannya berulang kali hingga si pirang tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai toilet yang kotor.

Sasuke menang lagi.

Sama seperti hari itu, ia terbawa oleh euforia yang menurutnya sangat manis. Namun saat kakinya melangkah ke arah pintu. Ia disadarkan—juga dikejutkan—oleh fakta yang menarik.

Naruto tidak pernah melawan.

Bukannya tidak bisa. Naruto terlihat enggan, bahkan jika itu sekedar untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau kesal karena aku melupakanmu? Apa kau benci karena aku melupakan kejadian hari itu?" Naruto bertanya meskipun bibirnya yang pecah, terasa amat ngilu.

"Sasuke ..., kukira kau anak yang cerdas."

Di detik itu, Sasuke merasa ingin menangis jika saja darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya mengijinkan.

.

Makan malam kali ini terasa berbeda. Ayahnya sibuk membaca selembar kertas berisi pemberitahuan, ibunya sibuk mengatakan kalimat yang selalu bermula dengan kata, 'tidak seharusnya', dan kakaknya yang terlihat tidak begitu peduli, meskipun ikut menyimak.

"Ini sulit Sasuke," ucap ayahnya menggeleng pelan, lalu melempar selembar kertas dari tangannya, tanda menyerah.

"Tidak seharusnya kau membuat kami khawatir seperti ini. Kau meminta kami untuk mengirimmu ke luar negri?" timpal ibunya, menghela napas berulang kali, terlihat hampir menangis. Namun ditahan.

"Bukannya kami tidak mengijinkan, lagipula kau memang akan pergi ke sana beberapa tahun lagi, tetapi tiba-tiba seperti ini ..., kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sekolah? Semuanya baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Ini tahun ajaran terakhir." Ayahnya melanjutkan.

"Tidak Sasuke, kau murid yang berprestasi di sekolah, apa kau yakin mereka akan mengijinkanmu pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas?" Ibunya bersandar pada punggung kursi, melemaskan ototnya yang tegang.

Sasuke masih bungkam.

"Dia akan gila jika kalian tetap memaksanya. Kenapa tidak menuruti saja apa yang dia inginkan, terlambat satu tahun pun tidak masalah bagi, Sasuke. Dia selalu menjadi anak baik yang penurut, apa salahnya memberi kebebasan sesekali sebagai hadiah?"

Ruang makan hening diselimuti keterkejutan luar biasa. Kakaknya yang selalu diam, malam itu ikut buka suara.

.

Atap sekolah yang berangin, terik matahari yang hangat, dan perut yang kenyang membuatnya sedikit mengantuk.

Sakura di sebelahnya saat itu tidak banyak bicara. Terlalu senang karena untuk pertama kalinya bekal buatannya habis dimakan tidak tersisa. Sasuke bukannya merasa iba pada gadis itu. Ia memang lapar, karena semalam tidak sempat mengisi perut. Ayah, ibunya berdebat hebat, dan ia hanya bisa menunduk taat.

"Sasuke, aku akan membuatkanmu bekal yang sama besok," ujar Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke bergumam singkat. Bangkit dari tempatnya untuk kembali ke kelas. Namun langkahnya terhenti, ketika anak laki-laki bersurai hitam yang menghadangnya dari balik pintu menatap malas.

"Aku tidak ingin ada perempuan di sini," ujar Sai. Senyum palsu di bibirnya hilang, wajahnya jadi sedikit menyeramkan.

Sakura tahu kalimat itu ditujukan untuknya. Cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, tidak lagi mencoba untuk bertanya 'memangnya ada apa'.

"Apa urusanmu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada angkuh sambil bertolak pinggang. Namun belum mendapat respon wajahnya ditinju hingga ia terdorong ke belakang.

"Apa perbedaan terjatuh, dan dihajar, Sasuke?" Sai bertanya sambil menyeringai. "Luka lebamnya pasti lebih lebar."

Sasuke menatap tajam, menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Hanya satu pukulan tubuhnya hampir goyah, saat itu ia merasa tubuhnya terlalu lemah.

"Sayangnya ..., Naruto itu bukan anak yang jujur. Dia pikir aku bodoh," sahut Sai.

"Persahabatan yang mengharukan, jadi apa ini balas dendam?" Sasuke tertawa meremehkan.

"Apa kau iri? Kami lebih dari itu. Kau yang tidak pernah punya sahabat, tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya," sahut Sai tidak kalah meremehkan.

Menyeka darah menggunakan punggung tangan dari sudut bibirnya, hatinya mencelos mendengar kata, 'kami lebih dari itu', dan Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa.

"Sudah cukup. Jangan melukainya lebih dari ini," ujar Sai

Lagi-lagi kesalahan dilimpahkan padanya. Sasuke tidak terima, meskipun tidak ingin terus merengek tentang bagaimana rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

"Lukanya yang tidak terlihat lebih banyak dibandingkan denganmu. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto," lanjut Sai.

"Jangan khawatir," ada jeda sesaat, "ini ..., yang terakhir. Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak bosan selalu berurusan dengan orang yang sama?"

Saat Sai menatapnya datar, Sasuke pergi tanpa menoleh.

.

Berita yang tersebar begitu cepat, tidak lagi bisa dihindari. Sakura meneror dengan kalimat yang sama, para guru bertanya di mana kesalahan mereka mengajar, dan murid lainnya menatap tidak percaya.

Seisi sekolah gempar saat nomor satu memutuskan untuk pergi.

Bukannya tidak ingin menjawab. Sasuke hanya merasa menjelaskan hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi, tidaklah penting. Keputusannya sudah bulat tidak bisa diubah, dan ia tidak sabar harus menunggu di atap sekolah seperti ini, bersembunyi dari bom pertanyaan yang membuat telinganya tuli.

"Jadi kau mengikuti jejakku?"

Suara itu memang tidak asing, tetapi tidak lama lagi, Sasuke yakin akan mampu melupakannya.

"Apa kau datang untuk mengejek? Karena aku tidak peduli lagi, terserah apa yang kau katakan."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke menoleh. Memperhatikan sosok pirang dibalut perban di wajah. Ia terlalu senang saat ini. Meskipun sosok itu berdiri enam langkah dari tempatnya, ia tidak merasa terganggu.

"Melarikan diri dari kenyataan menyenangkan, bukan? Rasa puas terbebas dari masalah yang membuat bahumu terasa ringan, karena kalimat-kalimat menganggu di kepala? Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya karena aku pernah melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu dulu." Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke merasa kalimat itu menyindirnya, tetapi tidak diambil pusing.

"Aku minta maaf jika kelakuan Sai kemarin membuatmu kesal, dia memang se—"

"Meminta maaf atas nama orang lain? Bagaimana dengan namamu sendiri?" Sasuke memotong. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, rasa senang di hatinya mulai menguap entah ke mana.

"Apa kau ingin aku minta maaf?" sahut Naruto balik bertanya.

Pupil mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Ia kesal, sangat kesal, tetapi tidak mau menunjukkan ekspresinya. Tidak kali ini. Ia tidak ingin lagi terhasut oleh emosi.

"Bukannya sudah kulakukan beberapa tahun lalu? Apa kau tidak ingat? Aku yakin Iruka tidak seceroboh itu hingga melupakan titipan pesan di kertas oranye yang kutulis untukmu hari itu, atau ..., kau menginginkan kalimat itu terlontar dari bibirku se—"

"Kau pikir itu cukup?!" Sasuke memotong lagi. Ia menyerah, dan kalah dari hasutan emosi. "Jika kau memang ingin menghibur seisi sekolah dengan lelucon bodohmu kenapa kau membawa namaku di sana? Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kau ajak kerja sama? Aku tidak mengenalmu saat itu. Lelucon itu bahkan tidak lucu, dan aku sangat memben—"

"Itu bukan lelucon."

Kali ini Naruto yang memotong, dan Sasuke merasa lidahnya kelu untuk merespon.

"Itu bukan lelucon, Sasuke." Naruto mengulang kalimatnya, saat ia melangkah mendekat.

"Sama sekali bukan lelucon."

Mengulangnya berulang kali, hingga jarak mereka hanya tersisa sepuluh senti.

"Aku tidak ingin melukaimu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kalimat buruk itu terucap dari bibirmu, tetapi ..., kau tidak mengerti juga?"

Keduanya saling menatap. Saling menebak apa yang harus mereka lakukan di detik berikutnya.

"Akan kulakukan sekarang Sasuke, tidak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak."

Naruto menciumnya tepat di bibir. Ciuman lembut tanpa paksaan. Membuatnya merasakan rasa yang menurutnya aneh itu melalui bibirnya yang pucat untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia tidak membencinya, tetapi tidak juga menyukainya.

"Sekarang kau ingin pergi?" Naruto bertanya, "jika memang itu yang menurutmu benar, maka lakukan saja."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak ingin menangis, meskipun darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya mengijinkan.

.

 _Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

High School

[ _Falling in love is dying by the cupid's bow_ ]

* * *

Sasuke tidak pernah suka ditantang. Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana kalimat yang diucap Naruto dengan wajah penuh lebam, di atap sekolah mereka.

 _'Jika memang itu yang menurutmu benar, maka lakukan saja.'_

Kalimat yang membuatnya tertawa sinis jika mengingat itu diucap hanya beberapa detik, tepat setelah si pirang menciumnya.

Menjijikkan.

Semua hal yang dilakukannya hari ini adalah jawaban dari kalimat tantangan itu, dan ia bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membuktikan, jika memang inilah yang menurutnya benar. Tidak peduli meskipun harus menentang kedua orangtuanya, meninggalkan semua prestasinya di belakang, menunggu satu tahun setelahnya hanya untuk kembali bersekolah, atau harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru.

Lihatlah dirinya yang sekarang, sangat hebat bukan? Ingin rasanya ia membuktikan kemenangan mutlak ini tepat di hadapan si brengsek—yang ternyata juga gay—itu, dengan senyum puas di bibir.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Sasuke menoleh saat Itachi yang baru saja duduk di atas sofanya malam itu, memulai topik pembicaraan setelah 6 bulan lamanya mereka tidak bertemu.

 _"Pertanyaan basa-basi seperti biasa,"_ batin Sasuke. "Sama seperti biasa. Bagaimana denganmu di kantor?" balasnya berbasa-basi, tidak mau kalah.

"Hn."

Saat Itachi hanya menyahut dengan bergumam malas dan memilih untuk melihat notifikasi ponselnya, detik itu juga Sasuke merasa hari ini, dan tujuh hari berikutnya akan menjadi sangat buruk.

"Apa ayah dan ibu selalu memintamu untuk mengawasiku? Ini sudah tahun ketiga. Aku tahu mereka khawatir, tetapi kau datang setahun dua kali itu sangat berlebihan. Aku juga punya privasi di sini." Sasuke menyuarakan seluruh isi hatinya, menunjukkan pada Itachi jika sebenarnya juga tidak suka dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Privasi? Apa itu kalimat yang diajarkan para gadis?" sahut Itachi memperhatikan wajah adiknya. "Katakan itu pada ayah dan ibu, jangan padaku. Apa kau lupa jika aku mendukung keputusanmu waktu itu? Mereka ikut membebaniku dengan tugas ini, meskipun merepotkan aku harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kukatakan."

"Para gadis apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengelak, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah televisi. Meskipun tahu ke mana arah kalimat yang diucap Itachi saat itu.

"Jika memang hobimu mengoleksi toiletries berwarna pink beraroma floral ..., aku bisa memakluminya."

Sasuke tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Kalimat Itachi menikamnya sangat tajam hingga ia tidak mampu lagi mengelak. Dalam hatinya ia merutuk karena lupa menyingkirkan seluruh benda asing—dengan warna, dan aroma yang menurutnya norak—itu dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Jangan mendengarkan pendapat para gadis terlalu sering, atau mereka akan membawamu ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya," ujar Itachi, bersandar pada punggung sofa sambil menghisap kuat batang rokok yang terselip di jari.

"Dia bukan kekasihku," sahut Sasuke cepat, "hanya karena dia meninggalkan benda miliknya di sini, bukan berarti dia kekasihku."

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat Itachi hanya diam, menatap datar ke arah adiknya yang menurutnya telah berubah hampir seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk itu," balas Itachi, menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Semua temanku melakukannya," sahut Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Jika tidak melakukannya maka kau akan dianggap tidak keren? Omong kosong, apa menurutmu itu menyenangkan? Kau merasa keren dengan cara seperti itu?"

"Jangan mengkritik hanya karena kau lebih tua dariku!" bentak Sasuke, "aku bosan selalu mendengarkan apa yang ayah dan ibu katakan! Sudah cukup aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi!"

"Aku paham hal seperti ini cepat atau lambat pasti menyerang remaja seusiamu, tetapi apa kau lupa apartemen ini milikku? Kau di sini karena aku tidak ingin kau tinggal di asrama, jika kau ingin melakukannya dengan gadis-gadis itu, lakukan saja di luar. Bahkan jika perlu, aku akan memberikanmu uang saku lebih banyak untuk uang hotel."

Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa detik, lalu Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya saat Itachi bangkit dari atas sofa.

"Ayo."

"Huh?" gumam Sasuke bingung saat Itachi berdiri tepat di hadapanya.

"Makan malam. Kau pasti lapar setelah mendengarkan celotehanku, bukan?" sahut Itachi balik bertanya.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, malu. Tidak lagi merespon, dan menurut saat ditarik ke arah pintu. Itachi sangat rumit menurutnya, ia tidak pernah bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam isi kepala kakaknya itu.

.

Para pelayan datang lagi, entah sudah keberapa kali mereka kembali dengan membawa beragam hidangan pesanan Itachi, dan Sasuke merasa ingin muntah.

Perutnya sudah terisi penuh, tidak ada lagi tempat kosong sekedar untuk makanan penutup, meskipun tomat segar dipotong dadu sebagai hiasan sorbet di hadapannya terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Toilet," sahut Sasuke.

Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat saat ia membasuh tangan di wastafel. Makan adalah hal yang menyenangkan menurutnya, tetapi mengingat bagaimana Itachi memaksanya untuk terus makan dan makan, ia tidak lagi bisa membedakan jika itu bentuk 'perhatian' ataupun hukuman.

 _"Sial,"_ batinnya.

Di dalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya, 'apakah hari ini bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi?' saat melangkah kembali ke meja di mana Itachi menunggu, lalu di detik berikutnya pertanyaan itu terjawab saat kedua sosok yang baru saja masuk melalui pintu utama, berpapasan dengannya.

"Sasuke?"

Sosok yang membuatnya uring-uringan setengah mati beberapa tahun yang lalu, kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sosok itu, semuanya masih terlihat sama, karena itu ia bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah. Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini, jujur saja ia tidak tahu. Meskipun tidak menyangka hari ini tiba lebih cepat, ia siap untuk itu.

"Kalian rupanya? Lama tidak bertemu." Sasuke menatap balik, ke arah si pirang yang kini menatapnya bingung. Tidak ada emosi terlihat di wajahnya, dan ia bangga bisa melakukan hal itu.

Sai di sebelah Naruto hanya diam menyimak. Raut wajahnya tampak tidak senang saat Naruto menatap Sasuke begitu lekat.

"Kau ..., kau masih terlihat sama seperti dulu, Sasuke," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa Naruto terlihat seperti ingin menangis setelah mengucap kalimat yang menurutnya tidak penting, tetapi itu membuatnya senang karena faktanya si pirang tidak melupakannya sedikit pun. Ia memang seharusnya tidak dilupakan semudah itu, ia ingin menjadi memori terburuk yang pernah si pirang miliki agar bayang wajahnya tidak enyah secepat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tersenyum tipis sambil berbasa-basi. Semua orang dewasa melakukannya, dan itu membuat mereka terlihat keren dalam menghadapi situasi apa pun. Ia beruntung meskipun terkadang Itachi menyebalkan, kakaknya yang satu itu selalu memberinya pelajaran berharga.

"Ini tahun ketiga, kami harus mencari di mana universitas terbaik." Sai menyela dari sebelah Naruto. Melangkahkan kakinya sedikit maju ke depan, terlihat seolah-olah itu hal 'natural' untuknya mengambil alih dan menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk si pirang, seakan membuktikan secara tidak langsung jika mereka adalah satu.

Jika boleh jujur, Sasuke tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Sai benar," sahut Naruto, "aku di sini untuk melihat-lihat universitas terbaik, lalu ..., bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke tahu ini untuk kali pertama mereka bisa berbicara secara normal tanpa pukulan, cibiran, ataupun sindiran tentang masa lalu, karena itu lagi-lagi ia tertawa puas dalam hati melihat antusias yang diberikan Naruto untuknya.

"Aku memang di sini sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu," jelasnya menyombong, "tidak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat, huh? Tidak seperti kalian, aku masih harus menunggu satu tahun untuk mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan."

Naruto kembali memamerkan senyumnya yang lebar. Masih terlihat ingin berbicara lebih banyak, tetapi Sasuke lebih dulu memotongnya dengan paksa.

"Aku harus kembali. Senang bertemu lagi dengan kalian."

Pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh. Sasuke senang bisa menghadapi semuanya dengan tenang, tetapi siapa yang menyangka jika baru saja beberapa kali melangkah, lengan kirinya ditarik dari arah belakang.

"Ah ..., aku," gumam Naruto, menatap ragu ke arah Sasuke yang kini balik menatapnya.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Sasuke masih bertanya dengan nada sopan, meskipun tidak berhenti mencoba untuk membebaskan lengannya. Genggaman Naruto sangat erat dan itu mulai membuatnya gelisah.

Sai di belakang, lagi-lagi hanya diam. Mengamati dengan sorot matanya yang tajam setiap gerak-gerik yang mereka lakukan.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara lebih banyak denganmu," sahut Naruto.

"Begitu rupanya, tetapi aku harus pergi. Seseorang menungguku di sana," ujar Sasuke, menolak. Lengan yang digenggam Naruto terasa panas, ia benci disentuh karena itu membuat jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat, dan keringat dingin terasa memenuhi dahi serta pelipisnya.

"Sebentar saja?" Naruto memohon tampak putus asa, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berpaling dari iris hitam itu.

Sasuke diam. Merasa ia tidak lagi bisa merespon, karena tahu akan kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya jika mengucap lebih banyak kata.

Cukup lama mereka saling menatap canggung, atmosfer di sekitar juga tidak mendukung. Bahkan keduanya tidak sadar saat sosok lainnya datang menghampiri dari arah belakang untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Maaf, tetapi adikku ini tidak suka dipaksa."

Itachi berdiri di sana. Selama beberapa detik saling bertukar tatapan sinis dengan Naruto dan Sai, lalu pergi begitu saja ke arah pintu.

Sasuke yang ditarik paksa tidak punya pilihan selain menurut. Ia senang karena terbebas dari si pirang. Meskipun begitu entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang kurang. Bahkan ia tidak lagi bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau kenal mereka?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke, tetapi apa yang ia ucapkan tidak sesuai dengan kalimat di dalam kepalanya.

"Anak-anak seperti mereka hanya bisa mencari keributan," ujar Itachi, "aku bukannya menganggapmu lemah, aku tahu kau lebih baik dari mereka, tetapi berkelahi di tempat seperti ini hanya akan menimbulkan masalah."

Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas, entah setuju atau tidak atas pernyataan Itachi.

Semenjak bertemu dengan Naruto isi kepalanya menjadi aneh, semua hal yang dilakukannya bertentangan dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Ia sudah melakukan hal yang menurutnya sempurna tadi, lalu mengapa?

Mengapa ia ingin kembali ke tempat itu? Mengapa ia masih ingin melihat Naruto? Mengapa ia belum puas?!

Semua pertanyaan itu, Sasuke tidak tahu jawabannya.

.

Langit berawan terlihat mendung, hampir hujan. Tidak ada matahari pagi itu, tetapi tidak menghalangi Sasuke untuk meninggalkan apartemennya tepat pada pukul 6 pagi, dan Itachi tidak tahu ke mana sebenarnya adiknya pergi, karena terlalu mengantuk untuk peduli.

"Espresso."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat pelayan itu datang menghampiri, menutupi rasa malu luar biasa karena semalam ia baru saja dari tempat ini.

Bukan karena makanan atau minumannya yang lezat, tetapi karena laki-laki bersurai pirang itu. Kenyataan memang terasa pahit, dan ia benci untuk mengakui ingin melihat Naruto sekali lagi. Entah untuk apa, tidak ada alasan. Karena itu ia menyusun daftar buatan 'alasan untuk bertemu Naruto' di dalam kepalanya sehingga tidak perlu merasa terlalu buruk. Seperti; hal menyakitkan yang harus diucapkannya pada Naruto, memamerkan keberhasilannya pada Naruto, mungkin beberapa pukulan akan membuatnya senang, dan mempermalukan mereka—Sai termasuk—dengan cemoohan bertema gay.

Sempurna.

Menunggu pun tidak akan terasa bosan, karena ia sudah memiliki rencana yang hebat. Hanya saja, saat pelayan menghampirinya lagi untuk cangkir kopi, dan potongan pie tomat ketujuh belas. Sasuke tersadar, selama apa pun menunggu, Naruto tidak akan datang ke tempat itu.

Kembali ke apartemen dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bahkan Itachi yang melihatnya datang dari balik pintu tidak lagi berusaha untuk menyambut karena tahu jika itu sia-sia.

Besoknya Sasuke kembali lagi, karena tidak puas. Menunggu di tempat yang sama, memesan makanan dan minuman yang sama, menantikan sosok yang sama, dan hasilnya pun sama. Selama apa pun menunggu, Naruto tidak datang juga.

Besoknya, dan besoknya lagi. Masih mengulangi kegiatan yang sama, melakukannya berulang kali.

"Kau tidak akan kembali ke sana, Sasuke."

Di hari kelima, Itachi merasa adiknya mungkin sudah gila.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," sahut Sasuke, mencoba melangkah ke arah pintu. Namun dihalangi.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Jika kau pergi untuk menemui para gadis itu, aku bisa mengerti, tetapi kau hanya diam di sana, makan dan minum, dari pagi hingga malam, itu sangat aneh. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" ujar Itachi. Matanya menatap Sasuke meminta jawaban pasti.

"Aku menunggu seseorang," sahut Sasuke.

"Oh, ya? Siapa? Anak berandalan itu? Kau mau balas dendam? Kau bahkan tidak mengenal mereka."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Karena itu jelaskan padaku, jangan hanya melakukan hal yang kau inginkan setiap saat."

"Terakhir," ujar Sasuke pelan, "ini ..., yang terakhir."

Saat Sasuke mulai memohon, Itachi tahu tidak punya pilihan selain menepi dari pintu.

.

Julukan pelanggan tetap yang diberikan para pelayan tidak membuat Sasuke senang, hari ini sudah 13 cangkir kopi yang ditenggaknya. Bahkan matahari sudah malas untuk tetap berada di atas.

Sang dewi fortuna pun merasa iba.

Tepat 5 detik sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali, sosok bersurai pirang itu melangkah santai dari arah pintu. Penantiannya selama ini, sudah selesai.

 _"Cliché,"_ batin Sasuke. Entah di mana ia pernah melihat kejadian yang sama seperti ini, meskipun tidak bisa menutupi rasa senang di hatinya saat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, dan melihatnya berada di sana.

"Huh?" Bibir Naruto lagi-lagi memamerkan cengiran lebar.

Menurut Sasuke, bergumam sambil memperlihatkan sikap tidak peduli saat Naruto berlari menghampirinya untuk bergabung, adalah respon yang sangat keren.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi!" ujar Naruto. Tertawa lebar, terlihat sangat bahagia.

Melihat reaksi si pirang, Sasuke mengumpat dalam hatinya karena ia benci orang yang jujur.

"Jika aku tidak pergi ke sini ..., mungkin aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi." Naruto tertawa meksipun dipaksa.

"Oh," sahut Sasuke cepat, "apa ini hari terakhirmu di sini?"

Naruto mengiyakan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir pucatnya. Lima detik kemudian ia menyesal karena telah memberikan kesan 'peduli' pada si pirang.

"Itu," sahut Naruto pelan. Terlihat enggan menjawab saat pupil matanya bergerak gusar. "Itu karena ada beberapa hal yang membuatku ..., sudahlah, lagipula ini bukan hal yang terlalu penting untuk dibahas."

Sasuke diam mengamati. Cara Naruto menatapnya masih sama seperti dahulu, tetapi memastikan jika si pirang masih mencintainya atau tidak adalah hal yang sulit, dan entah mengapa ia ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Kau tidak bersamanya hari ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa?" sahut Naruto balik bertanya.

"Sai."

"Ah," sahut Naruto cepat. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka seakan terlihat ingin mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. Namun di detik berikutnya ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Bukankah kalian selalu bersama? Aku ingat Sai pernah mengatakannya padaku, jika kalian ini sahabat ..., bahkan lebih dari itu," ucap Sasuke, penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat. Perlahan, tetapi pasti ia membuat 'alasan untuk bertemu Naruto' yang semula hanya daftar di kepalanya, menjadi kenyataan.

"Lebih dari itu," ulang Naruto datar, tidak mengelak, ataupun mengiyakan.

"Jadi kalian ini, huh? Seperti ..., semacam sepasang kekasih atau?" tanya Sasuke lagi, menyelidik.

"Itu gila," sahut Naruto cepat. Kedua irisnya yang biru menatap Sasuke seolah tidak percaya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu? Kau pernah menyukaiku dulu, untuk menyukai pria lainnya tidak sesulit itu, bukan?"

Saat Naruto tidak lagi menyahut, Sasuke merasa saat ini ia sedang berjalan di atas awan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau pikir aku akan terganggu dengan fakta itu? Tidak perlu tekejut, aku terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu, apa kau lupa? Sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, kau dan leluconmu itu mengajariku banyak hal te—"

"Jadi kau masih mengingatnya?" Naruto memotong. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan pernah? Sampai saat ini ..., aku masih."

Keduanya saling menatap, menunggu satu sama lain untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sampai saat ini pun, aku masih ..., aku masih mencintaimu Sa—"

"Tentu ..., kau masih mencintaiku. Tidak perlu mengatakannya berulang kali, aku sudah tahu. Karena itu adalah memori terburuk yang pernah kumiliki," sahut Sasuke datar, balik memotong. Tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak, karena itu membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

Keduanya diam, saling menatap cukup lama, dan Sasuke menang, saat Naruto terlebih dahulu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menunduk sambil tersenyum getir.

"Sekarang aku paham apa yang dikatakan Sai, 'Mengapa orang selalu membuat kesalahan yang sama? Itu karena mereka bodoh'," ujar Naruto pelan. "Apa kau berharap seharusnya aku menyerah lebih cepat? Hal yang kulakukan hanya membuatmu menderita. Bukankah ini tidak adil? Aku merasa bahagia karena mencintaimu meskipun itu membuatmu terluka," ada jeda sesaat, "maaf Sasuke, orang bodoh sepertiku, ternyata sangat egois."

Sasuke hanya bisa diam menyaksikan dengan raut datarnya seperti patung, saat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya.

Seharusnya ia senang, seharusnya ia puas, seharusnya ia bahagia. Lalu rasa aneh apa ini?

Sesak, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Berat, seakan ada batu yang mengganjal. Sakit, seakan ada ribuan jarum yang menghunjam. Panas, membuat matanya memerah, bahkan cairan itu hampir meluap.

Hati dan pikirannya tidak selaras, dan itu membuatnya gila. Selama ini berbohong, menipu dirinya sendiri, menganggap itu akan membuatnya bahagia, meskipun sebenarnya tidak. Jujur pada dirinya sendiri, ternyata bukan hal yang mudah.

Sore itu Naruto pergi, dan Sasuke tahu, jika sosok itu tidak akan pernah kembali. Keduanya terluka, menyesal pun tidak ada gunanya.

.

 _End_


	4. Extra

The Other Side of the Coins

[ _Finally he met someone who shot an arrow straighter than Cupid di_ _d_ ]

* * *

"Sai!"

Pagi itu di kelas, anak laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Sai' menoleh saat hendak menyuap bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah. Memerhatikan sahabatnya—anak bersurai pirang dari kelas 6-C bernama Naruto—yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di lapangan sekolah! Anak baru di kelas 6-A, namanya Sasuke! Anak perempuan kelasku ternyata tidak berbohong tentang si murid baru!" teriak si pirang.

"Lalu? Dia hanya murid baru, memangnya apa yang hebat dari itu?" sahut Sai datar terlihat tidak peduli, sembari memerhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri.

"Um, Sasuke berbeda," sahut Naruto, melirik ragu.

"Apa yang membuatnya berbeda? Kau tidak mengenalnya. Ini terlalu berlebihan, murid baru tahun lalu saja kau tidak peduli," sahut Sai tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Naruto, "yang jelas dia berbeda. Kau akan mengerti jika kau melihatnya nanti."

"Terserah apa katamu, Naruto," sahut Sai menyerah, "lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ..., aku menyapanya," jawab Naruto, meskipun terlihat lagi-lagi ragu.

"Kau tidak mungkin menyapanya, aku mengenalmu, jadi jangan berbohong," ujar Sai tidak percaya. Sebelah alisnya naik, menatap skeptis saat senyuman lebar di bibir Naruto perlahan menghilang digantikan senyuman tipis yang terlihat memaksa.

"Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku sambil tersenyum. Aku terlalu gugup untuk menghampirinya, lagipula dia menatapku seakan tidak peduli ..., tidak, maksudku dia tidak menatap, dia hanya melirik lalu memalingkan wajahnya," ujar Naruto sedikit menunduk.

Sai tidak lagi bisa menahan tawanya, kala itu.

"Kau!" geram Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Dia akan menghampirimu dengan senyum termanis dan mengatakan 'ayo berteman'? Anak baru sepertinya pasti asing melihatmu, lagipula kau itu selalu terlihat kotor, Naruto," sahut Sai.

"Apa aku seburuk itu?" gumam Naruto pelan. Matanya menatap sayu ke arah Sai yang kini balik menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kesan pertama yang kau berikan selalu sangat buruk, apa kau tidak ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Kau tidak sengaja melempar lumpur ke arahku, jika saat itu ibuku tidak melarang, aku pasti akan melempar lumpur kotor itu kembali ke wajahmu," lanjut Sai.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Mereka saling menatap. Mulanya Sai enggan untuk membantu, karena jujur saja ia tidak suka, dan tidak tahu mengapa Naruto terlihat sangat peduli dengan sosok 'anak baru' itu, tetapi melihat sahabatnya tertunduk dalam karena kecewa, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak tega.

"Kapan Iruka ada di kelas?" tanya Sai datar.

"Huh?" sahut Naruto mengernyit, "untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu? Kelas kita berbeda, sangat tidak penting!"

"Ini penting!" sahut Sai tidak kalah nyaring.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menatap wajah sahabatnya untuk beberapa detik, sebelum membuka mulut. "Hari ini ..., sebelum istirahat pertama, jam pelajaran ketiga, memangnya ada apa?"

Sai mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga si pirang yang membuatnya tertawa lebar.

"Ide yang bagus Sai!"

.

Jantung berdegup keras seakan memberontak, dan ingin meloncat keluar dari dalam dada. Berulang kali memastikan dan memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri jika akan baik-baik saja, tetapi Naruto merasa itu tidak cukup.

Iruka—wali kelasnya—bertanya, _'Apa cita-cita kalian?'_ beberapa menit yang lalu. Satu persatu temannya menjawab dengan hebat tentang impian mereka, dan itu bisa dipastikan sangat berbeda dengan 'jawaban' yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

 _"Ini seperti mengungkapkan perasaanku secara tidak langsung,"_ batinnya, sambil menelan ludah.

Tidak lama lagi gilirannya, dan Naruto merasa semakin gugup. Jemarinya yang basah oleh keringat dingin tidak berhenti mengetuk meja, saat iris birunya memerhatikan ke mana arah Iruka menoleh selanjutnya.

"Naruto, bagaimana denganmu?"

Saat seluruh mata tertuju padanya, Naruto merasa ia harus bangkit dari atas kursi, agar suaranya terdengar lebih lantang.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Sasuke!" jawabnya yakin.

Tiga detik yang sangat berharga menurutnya karena mengucapkan kalimat 'itu' tidak semudah yang dikira. Namun seisi kelas merespon dengan menatapnya tidak percaya, lalu detik berikutnya mereka puas tertawa. Bahkan Iruka yang biasanya serius, harus menahan bibirnya untuk tidak terbuka lebar sambil berdeham paksa.

"Naruto, bagaimana denganmu?" ulang Iruka.

Penegasan itu membuat Naruto sedih, karena tahu jika jawaban miliknya tidak dianggap serius.

"Naruto, bagaimana denganmu?" ulang Iruka sekali lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

.

"Dilihat dari raut wajahmu, pasti rencanamu itu tidak berhasil."

Sai melirik saat Naruto melangkah menghampiri dari ambang pintu kelasnya, pada saat jam istirahat pertama.

"Memang tidak," sahut Naruto lesu. "Mereka semua menertawakanku, menganggapnya seperti lelucon, bahkan Iruka ikut tertawa."

Sai menghela napasnya ikut prihatin, meskipun di detik berikutnya bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis, karena senang.

"Aku mengikuti idemu dengan sempurna, lalu kenapa mereka tertawa, apa itu lucu?" ujar Naruto, alisnya mengeryit tanda tidak mengerti.

"Itu karena kau, 'Naruto'. Semua menganggap apa yang dikatakan olehmu adalah lelucon," sahut Sai.

"Benarkah?" Naruto balik bertanya, "mungkin mengatakan, 'aku ingin menikah dengan Sasuke' memang bukan ide yang ba—"

"Kau apa?" Sai memotong.

Naruto menoleh, memerhatikan raut wajah Sai yang tampak berbeda karena tidak lagi dihiasi senyum yang menurutnya aneh.

"Aku ..., ingin menikah dengan Sasuke?" ulang Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar mengatakan hal seperti itu di hadapan Iruka dan teman sekelasmu?!" selidik Sai tidak percaya.

Naruto merespon dengan mengangguk, karena memang ia tidak berbohong.

"Pantas saja," Sai menyahut sambil tersenyum, "kalimat itu memang terdengar bodoh, sudah sewajarnya mereka tertawa."

"Huh? Kenapa kau ikut membela mereka?!" sahut Naruto tidak terima.

Sai menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa yang kau lakukan sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi pagi. Kubilang sesuatu yang mampu 'menarik perhatian', tetapi tidak berlebihan. Bertemu, berkenalan, atau berteman, tidak sama dengan menikah. Apa kau tidak berpikir dahulu sebelum mengatakannya?"

Saat itu, Naruto hanya bisa merespon dengan menatap datar tampak bingung. Sahabatnya yang selalu mendukung, untuk pertama kalinya tidak setuju dengan apa yang ia lakukan, dan itu membuat suasana mereka terasa canggung.

Tidak ada pilihan, selain kembali ke kelas. Langkahnya lebar ingin cepat sampai, tetapi teriakan teman sekelasnya membuat langkahnya terhenti tepat di ambang pintu.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi calon pengantin pria!"

Hatinya mengatakan berulang kali jika itu pasti Sasuke, tetapi otaknya mencoba menepis jauh-jauh.

 _"Huh? Apa ..., ini berhasil?"_ batinnya, sambil mengernyit tidak percaya, tetapi saat iris biru memastikan ada sosok itu di dalam kelasnya, jantungnya mulai berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

Senyum terkembang di bibir dengan wajah sedikit bersemu, otaknya mulai berimajinasi tentang bagaimana pertemuan mereka yang akan terasa manis. Namun ia tidak tahu, jika kenyataan terkadang memang terasa jauh lebih pahit.

Bukan sapa yang diterimanya, melainkan pukulan keras yang dilayangkan Sasuke, hingga tubuhnya tersungkur ke atas lantai.

"Menjijikkan! Semua ini membuat perutku mual! Jika kau mengucapkan kalimat itu, atau muncul di hadapanku sekali lagi, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga membuatnya bingung, tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon, tetapi luka lebam di tubuhnya, atau luka tidak terlihat di hatinya. Naruto tentu tahu, mana yang lebih terasa sakit.

.

"Anggap saja ini seperti, 'menuai apa yang kau tanam', Naruto. Pelajaran yang sangat berharga, bisa kau dapatkan di mana pun."

Kapas yang terasa dingin karena alkohol, menempel di sudut bibirnya. Sejak tadi Iruka tidak berhenti mengoceh. Sedangkan Sai masih bersandar pada tembok sisi kiri ruangan, meskipun Iruka sudah menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kelas berulang kali.

"Itu tidak sebanding dengan lebam di wajahnya? Anak baru itu terlalu kasar," Sai menyela. Membela Naruto karena tidak terima melihat sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku tahu," sahut Iruka, "ini sulit karena keduanya salah. Naruto dengan leluconnya, dan Sasuke yang terlalu sensitif."

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Iruka datar. Kata 'lelucon' yang terlontar dari wali kelasnya terasa aneh didengar, karena menurutnya tidak sekali pun ia merasa kalimat itu cocok dijadikan bahan tawa.

"Naruto, apa kau mau minuman kaleng? Soda jeruk? Atau yang lain? Aku akan membelikannya un—"

"Sai," potong Iruka, "Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah membawa Naruto ke sini, tetapi jangan menjadikan muridku sebagai alasan untuk tidak menghadiri kelasmu, cepat kembali atau aku akan memberitahu guru yang bertugas jika kau sengaja membolos."

Naruto melirik saat Sai berdecak malas. Untuk beberapa detik, ia bisa memastikan raut wajah sahabatnya tampak khawatir saat menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum kembali ke kelas.

"Aku tahu Sai sahabatmu, tetapi dia juga murid di sekolah ini," ujar Iruka, "dan ..., mengapa kau diam saja sejak tadi, apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan? Atau karena Sai ada di sini?"

"Ini bukan salah Sasuke, tetapi salahku," gumam Naruto pelan.

Bahkan Iruka harus memastikan sekali lagi, karena merasa telinganya salah dengar.

"Ini bukan salah Sasuke, tetapi salahku. Jadi jangan memberinya hukuman. Hukum aku saja," ulang Naruto. Tersenyum lebar, meskipun terlihat dipaksakan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, ini sama sekali tidak terasa sakit. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak akan memukulku jika aku tidak mengatakan hal yang membuatnya marah, karena itu ..., karena itu aku mohon padamu, jangan menghukumnya atau memberitahu kedua orangtuanya. Dia murid baru di sekolah ini, dan aku tidak ingin dia harus pindah ke sekolah lain karena masalah ini."

"Kau," ada jeda sesaat, "kau ini aneh Naruto ..., disaat anak lain seusiamu ingin mereka yang selalu dibenarkan meskipun salah, kau justru sebaliknya." Iruka menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menghukum Sasuke, sekarang bersiaplah karena aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum lega, lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas lusuh berwarna oranye kepada Iruka, dan mengatakannya, 'untuk Sasuke', beberapa detik sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruangan.

.

Keduanya melangkah menuju tempat yang sama, tetapi saat Naruto berhenti tepat di hadapan mobil sedan berwarna silver yang ia yakini milik Iruka, pria itu tetap melangkah menuju mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang terparkir beberapa garis setelahnya.

Naruto bingung, dan mencoba memanggil nama wali kelasnya, tetapi sosok pria yang turun dari dalam mobil, melangkah ke arahnya, lalu berjongkok tepat di hadapannya, membuatnya bungkam seribu kata.

"Apa itu sakit?"

Naruto hanya diam, saat lebam di wajahnya disentuh oleh tangan bersuhu dingin pria itu.

"Maaf, terkadang adikku yang bodoh memang sulit mengedalikan emosi," ada jeda sesaat, "aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Iruka, dan aku juga tahu keinginanmu untuk tidak menghukum Sasuke. Kau anak yang baik Naruto, tetapi ..., aku bukan seorang kakak yang senang melihat adiknya terbebas dari kesalahan begitu saja."

Detik itu, Naruto merasa semua pertanyaan di kepala tentang 'siapa pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya yang tampak seperti Sasuke dewasa', telah terjawab.

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas tingkah laku Sasuke kepada orangtuamu. Aku yakin tidak ada orangtua yang senang melihat kondisi putra mereka terluka seperti ini, tanpa penjelasan dan permintaan maaf yang cukup," ujar pria itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji dengan Iruka! Sasuke tidak akan dihukum dan Iruka menyetujuinya!" sahut Naruto panik.

"Jika perlu, aku juga berjanji padamu untuk tidak menghukum Sasuke, ataupun memberitahu kedua orangtua kami tentang masalah ini meskipun ingin," ucap pria itu meyakinkan, "apa yang kulakukan nanti hanya untuk membuat Sasuke merasakan jika kebrutalan yang dilakukannya padamu, dan sifatnya yang palsu itu bukan lagi hal yang menurutnya benar."

Naruto tidak mengerti maksud dari kalimat yang telinganya dengar, meskipun dalam hatinya ia yakin jika pria yang tidak diketahui namanya itu, tidak akan mengingkari janji.

Siang itu kembali ke rumah bersama 'wali kelasnya' dan 'kakaknya Sasuke'.

Ibunya yang menyambut dari balik pintu tampak sangat khawatir melihat luka lebam di wajahnya, tetapi belum sempat mulutnya terbuka untuk menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, pria dengan ciri fisik sama seperti Sasuke, sudah lebih dahulu memotong kalimatnya sambil memperkenalkan diri sebagai Uchiha Itachi.

 _"Orang dewasa begitu rumit,"_ batin Naruto. Mengintip dari balik celah pintu kamar, saat ibunya mencoba untuk menghubungi ayahnya di kantor. Sedangkan Itachi, dan Iruka diam menunggu.

Naruto tidak tahu apalagi yang mereka bicarakan setelah itu. Raut wajah Ibunya sempat terlihat mengerikan bagaikan singa betina yang murka, bahkan Itachi dan Iruka memucat karena itu. Namun beberapa menit setelahnya mereka bertiga terlihat tenang, dan diakhiri dengan Ibunya yang mengangguk setuju.

Ketika ayahnya kembali dari kantor malam itu, ibunya membuka suara tentang sekolah baru yang jauh lebih bagus di kota sebelah. Naruto tidak begitu peduli jika boleh jujur. Namun saat ayahnya mengatakan, 'minggu depan kau mulai besekolah di sana', rasa ketidakpedulian itu menguap entah ke mana.

"Sekolah baru, tetapi ..., kenapa ayah?" tanya Naruto. Alisnya mengernyit tampak bingung.

"Kau tidak bisa kembali ke sekolahmu yang lama, jika anak itu masih ada di sana," sahut ibunya.

"Anak itu? Tidak ibu, dia punya nama. Namanya Sasuke," jelas Naruto, "lagipula memangnya kenapa jika Sasuke ada di sana? Apa karena kami berkelahi?"

"Naruto," panggil ayahnya. Suara yang biasanya lembut, terdengar lebih berat. Ayahnya yang hampir tidak pernah marah, menampakkan ekspresi tidak suka yang jelas kentara. "Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan ibumu tadi siang, mulai minggu depan kau akan bersekolah di kota sebelah, dan keputusan kami sudah bulat," lanjut ayahnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pindah!" Naruto menolak, menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan mata memohon.

"Naruto," panggil ibunya lembut, mencoba meyakinkan. "Jika kau kembali ke sekolahmu, itu berarti Sasuke yang harus pindah. Kalian tidak bisa berada di lingkungan yang sama karena kami, Itachi, dan Iruka sudah membicarakan tentang hal ini."

Jika saja saat itu ibunya tidak mengatakan 'Sasuke yang harus pindah', Naruto tahu kepalanya bisa lebih keras daripada batu.

.

Tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tidak pada teman sekelasnya, tidak pada guru-gurunya, tidak pada sahabatnya Sai.

Tidak juga pada anak bersurai hitam, bernama Sasuke.

Para siswi di sekolahnya yang baru sibuk bertanya mengenai dirinya tanpa henti, para siswa sibuk menggerutu dibuat iri, sedangkan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Naruto mulai meragukan janji Itachi.

Hari pertama yang melelahkan.

Hari setelahnya, dan beberapa hari setelahnya lagi. Bahkan 365 hari setelahnya, tepat di kelulusan sekolah, masih tidak ada satu pun berita dari Itachi, tentang janji mereka.

Naruto ingin menyerah saat itu.

"Mungkin ..., memang tidak seharusnya," gumamnya pelan tidak selesai, saat kakinya melangkah keluar gerbang sambil berharap keputusan yang akan diambilnya nanti bisa bulat. Namun seseorang yang turun dari mobil sedan hitam di lahan parkir, membuyarkan pikirannya cepat.

"Mengapa orang selalu membuat kesalahan yang sama? Itu karena mereka bodoh."

Sosok yang familiar, suara yang familiar, dan senyuman aneh yang familiar. Remaja di hadapannya yang bersurai hitam, berdiri dengan tangan bertolak pinggang. Sai. Naruto tahu siapa itu, tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kushina, dan mendapatkan anggukkan setuju dari kedua orangtuaku untuk melanjutkan sekolah di kota sebelah itu sulit, jadi jangan terlihat seperti kau sudah bosan hidup dan menolak apa pun yang ada di sekitarmu, karena aku belum menghajarmu hingga puas."

Sai melempar selembar kertas, dan Naruto tersenyum tipis, membaca surat penerimaan murid baru milik sahabatnya, di sekolah menengah yang sama dengan tujuannya.

Melupakan Sasuke sepertinya tidak akan mungkin terjadi, membuang harapan yang telah menumpuk pada janji Itachi juga sulit dilakukan, tetapi jika ada Sai, setidaknya itu akan sedikit menghibur.

Naruto mengatakan kalimat itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Berharap semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya, tetapi ia lupa jika masa pubertas akan menuntutnya lebih.

Setiap hari harus bangun untuk menghapus paksa sisa imajinasi liarnya tentang Sasuke malam tadi, waktu yang dihabiskan di kamar mandi menjadi dua kali lebih lama, dan ponselnya dipenuhi halaman web asing 18+ dengan kata kunci yang sama.

Naruto malu, karena Sasuke membuatnya tidak lagi memiliki kontrol akan tubuhnya.

.

"Sai, aku ..., aku gay."

Tidak ada sahutan berupa verbal, hanya tatapan datar diberikan oleh sahabatnya yang berkulit pucat siang itu di atas atap sekolah. Beberapa hari setelahnya, Sai memberikan kartu hotel cinta yang terletak 6 blok ke sebelah utara, dan nomor ponsel seorang gadis, sepulang sekolah.

Mulanya Naruto tidak paham.

"Kau bisa memastikan, gay atau tidak setelah benar-benar melakukannya dengan wanita," ujar Sai.

Sekarang Naruto tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka saat itu.

"Akan kuberitahu hasilnya besok," sahut Naruto, membalikkan tubuhnya.

Penolakan atas jati diri memang terasa cukup menyakitkan, terlebih jika itu dilakukan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Karena itu Naruto akan melakukan apa yang Sai inginkan dengan tubuhnya, meskipun hatinya menolak. Sebagai tanda bukti.

Besoknya kembali ke sekolah dengan bekas tamparan di pipi, dan luka di sudut bibir. Sai yang memang sudah menunggu, memperhatikannya dengan lekat tanpa berkedip.

"Jadi ..., gay, huh?"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, bukan?" sahut Naruto balik bertanya, kesal. Kuku para gadis yang berwarna-warni adalah senjata mematikan menurutnya. Sangat mengerikan.

Sai mengulurkan tangan, dan Naruto mengernyit dibuatnya.

"Apa kau tidak mau kuberi selamat?" tanya Sai, "kau tahu? Aku benci dengan seseorang yang melakukan hal apa pun dengan setengah hati. Jika kau berpikir aku tidak mendukungmu lagi kali ini, kau salah Naruto. Jujur saja aku tidak peduli dengan orientasi seksualmu, tetapi di luar sana akan ada banyak orang yang tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengecohmu dengan mengatakan, 'kau mungkin bingung' hanya karena kau tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan wanita."

Hari itu Naruto mendapat pelajaran berharga. Berprasangka buruk pada sahabatnya sendiri ternyata bukanlah hal yang baik, dan ia berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak melakukannya lagi sambil tersenyum tipis saat meraih tangan Sai yang terulur ke arahnya.

.

Kenaikan kelas, dan kenaikan kelas lagi. Hanya tersisa satu tahun, sebelum hari kelulusan.

Naruto berpikir akan menghabiskan tiga tahun dalam hidupnya di sekolah menengah yang sama, tetapi sosok yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sore itu menghapus semua perkiraan di kepalanya, juga membuktikan bahwa menumpuk harapannya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Aku masih menepati janjiku sampai hari ini."

Akhirnya Naruto mendengar kalimat yang ditunggunya bertahun-tahun secara langsung dari bibir Itachi, dan ia tidak akan melewati kesempatan ini begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke? Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto malu-malu. Bom pertanyaan meledak di kepalanya, terlalu semangat hingga bingung ingin memilih pertanyaan yang mana.

"Sasuke lulus dengan nilai tinggi, dia berhasil masuk ke sekolah terbaik, dan menjadi murid nomor satu," jawab Itachi.

"Benarkah?" sahut Naruto memastikan.

Saat Itachi mengangguk, entah mengapa Naruto merasa kedua matanya memanas. Ia merasa lega, pilihan yang diambilnya beberapa tahun lalu, tidak menghancurkan Sasuke.

"Naruto apa itu temanmu?" Itachi menunjuk ke arah Sai yang menghampiri mereka dari lobby utama, tampak bingung.

"Ya, namanya Sai," sahut Naruto. Telapak tangannya cepat-cepat menyeka air yang hampir meluap dari sudut mata, malu karena terlena oleh euforia.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Sai bertanya dengan nada yang datar. Iris hitam menatap lekat, karena entah mengapa ia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok pria itu.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Kita mungkin baru pertama kali bertemu, tetapi kau pasti mengenal adikku," sahut Itachi.

"Sasuke?" Sai balik bertanya. Matanya menatap tidak percaya ke arah Naruto yang memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang bodoh?! Sasuke! Dia kakaknya Sasuke! Anak aneh yang memukulmu dan membuatmu harus pergi karena kelakuannya yang buruk!"

"Sai hentikan! Itachi tidak ada sangkutannya, jangan menyeretnya ke dalam masalah yang bahkan sudah kulupakan sejak lama!" Naruto balik membentak.

Sai memalingkan wajah. Naruto membentaknya untuk pertama kali, dan ia merasa tidak senang.

"Sasuke memang anak yang aneh," ujar Itachi, "aku minta maaf padamu Sai, karena adikku telah memukul sahabatmu, dan membuatnya pergi meninggalkanmu."

Sai tidak menyahut, hanya tangannya saja yang mengepal dengan erat. Itachi berbeda, ia tahu. Namun rasa kesal di hatinya tidak bisa hilang begitu saja seperti Naruto.

"Naruto," panggil Itachi, "aku ke sini bukan hanya untuk mengatakan masih menepati janji, tetapi aku ingin membawamu kembali bertemu Sasuke."

Naruto dan Sai menoleh secara bersamaan, yang berbeda hanyalah ekspresi mereka. Yang satu tampak tersenyum, dan yang satu tampak sangat kesal.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau! Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya sejak dulu, lagipula Ibuku pasti mengijinkan jika hanya kembali ke kota selama beberapa hari," sahut Naruto cepat, sama sekali tidak menolak.

"Ini tidak menyangkut hanya untuk sehari, Naruto, tetapi se—"

"Tidak!" potong Sai, "Naruto tidak akan kembali, tidak jika itu hanya sehari ataupun sedetik! Aku tidak mengijinkannya untuk bertemu Sasuke lagi."

Naruto ingin membentak Sai sekali lagi, karena kesal. Namun Itachi lebih dahulu mendahuluinya.

"Sai. Kau membenci adikku, aku bisa mengerti. Naruto telah kehilangan banyak hal hanya karena sifat palsu Sasuke yang aku tidak tahu dari mana asalnya, karena itu aku melakukan hal ini, bukan hanya untuk Naruto, tetapi juga Sasuke. Jika kau masih meragukanku, aku juga bisa membawamu ikut."

Sai diam. Terlihat membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak untuk berpikir. Itachi rumit, menurutnya. Ada hal yang tidak dimengertinya dari sosok itu, tetapi entah apa ia tidak tahu, sedangkan Naruto disampingnya terlihat tidak begitu peduli, karena di dalam kepalanya hanya ada Sasuke.

"Baiklah ..., aku mau ikut," ujar Sai.

Ketiganya menaiki mobil sedan warna hitam. Mulanya Naruto tidak tahu ke mana Itachi akan membawa mereka, tetapi saat roda ban mengarah ke tempat yang terasa familiar, dia tahu Itachi membawanya kembali ke asrama.

Ingin bertanya 'mengapa' lidahnya kelu untuk mengucap. Hanya bisa saling pandang dengan Sai mencari jawaban sesungguhnya sebelum teralih oleh Itachi yang membuka paksa pintu mobil tepat di lahan parkir.

"Naruto?"

Si pirang tidak menghiraukan saat namanya dipanggil oleh sahabatnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar di lantai 2 sedangkan Itachi dan Sai mengikuti di belakang.

Ruangan cukup besar terisi 3 orang. Naruto dan Sai lagi-lagi hanya bisa saling pandang saat Itachi menyamankan tubuhnya di atas lantai.

"Naruto aku bisa membawamu kembali," ucap Itachi, "hanya saja kau masih terikat di sekolah ini sebagai siswa dan itu tidak akan mudah, ini kartu namaku beserta nomor ponsel."

"Maksudmu membawaku kembali?" tegas Naruto.

Sai disampingnya hanya bisa diam mengamati, meskipun dia benci untuk melihat Naruto sangat antusias saat membahas tentang masalahnya.

"Kembali bertemu Sasuke," sahut Itachi, "kembali ke kotamu melanjutkan kehidupanmu di sana."

"Apa kau pikir orangtua Naruto akan menyetujuinya semudah itu?" sela Sai, "kau pernah membuat Naruto meninggalkan segalanya beberapa tahun yang lalu dan kau pikir bisa mengulangnya lagi hanya untuk memperbaiki sifat palsu adikmu? Kau pikir Naruto itu pesuruhmu? Kau pikir kehidupan Naruto adalah mainan yang kau bisa mainkan sesukamu hanya karena Naruto terobsesi dengan adikmu?!"

"Sai," panggil Naruto lembut. Tidak ada tanda terkejut di raut wajahnya atas pernyataan yang telinganya dengar. Ia sudah mengetahuinya, sejak lama memang terobsesi dengan sosok itu, dan tidak akan lagi mengelak.

"Naruto kau juga sama gilanya!" membentak karena kesal, Sai ingin meninju wajah sahabatnya jika saja tidak lagi bisa menahan akan kontrol tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu kau kecewa, Sai," ujar Itachi, "apa aku terlihat seperti mempermainkan kehidupan sahabatmu? Kau kesal karena itu? Mungkin memang terlihat seperti itu, tetapi aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka. Sasuke tidak bisa berubah jika itu bukan Naruto, dan Naruto sendiri juga tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke semudah itu, apa aku salah?"

"Kau hanya memanfaatkan keadaan!" timpal Sai.

"Terserah apa katamu, Sai. Jika Naruto memang sahabatmu, seharusnya kau tahu apa yang dia inginkan dan membantu meraihnya, bukan menghalangi seperti ini." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah ke arah pintu sebelum menoleh untuk yang terakhir kali. "Aku bisa membantumu Naruto, tetapi kau juga harus berusaha. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak bisa membantu jika kau masih menjadi murid sekolah ini."

Naruto sadar ia terlalu banyak diam dan membiarkan Sai mengambil alih semuanya hari ini, jika boleh jujur itu bukan kemauannya. Sasuke memenuhi benaknya, khayalan manis bagaimana rasanya saat mereka bertemu lagi nanti setelah sekian lama membuatnya sulit berpikir meskipun mengerti apa yang dikatakan Itachi.

"Naruto apa kau akan menyetujuinya begitu saja?!"

Sai membuyarkan imajinasinya yang lebih manis daripada gula. Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju meskipun Sai menatapnya tidak suka. Jika memang terlihat seperti hidupnya dipermainkan oleh para Uchiha, maka biar saja. Selama ia masih bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, menurutnya itu lebih dari cukup.

"Apa kau tidak bosan berurusan dengan para Uchiha?" Sai bertanya. Suaranya yang lantang kini terdengar lirih, tanda ia juga menyerah menyadari tidak ada tempat pada Naruto untuk menoleransi sedikit perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut si pirang.

"Semua Uchiha menyebalkan dan kau tahu itu, lalu kenapa kau masih terperosok di tempat yang sama?"

Naruto hanya menghela napas.

"Kau tidak tahu, huh? Mungkin semuanya akan lebih mudah jika kau tahu."

Iris biru melirik, memerhatikan Sai yang memalingkan wajah. Kebalikan dari dirinya, sahabatnya sangat membenci para Uchiha. Alasan pastinya tidak tahu, sama seperti dirinya yang tidak tahu mengapa sangat terobsesi dengan mereka.

.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur kenaikan kelas terasa sangat menyebalkan. Ditambah Sai yang menghindar darinya selama beberapa minggu terakhir setelah insiden Uchiha Itachi datang menemui mereka. Ada saja alasan menolak tidak penting yang dikatakan Sai saat diajak bermain atau bertemu. Naruto tahu itu bentuk tanda protes, dan itu terjadi karena kesalahannya. Sadar jika ia bersikap seakan menganggap Sai tidak penting bagi hidupnya, melukai sahabatnya sendiri karena ego.

"Kau akan selalu menghindar?"

Remaja berkulit pucat menoleh, makan siangnya di atap sekolah terganggu saat Naruto melangkah menghampirinya dari pintu.

"Menurutmu, itu hukuman yang pantas untuk sahabat sepertiku, Sai?"

"Sahabat?" Sai balik bertanya, "aku sahabatmu? Benarkah ..., sejak kapan?"

Langkah Naruto terhenti tepat di hadapan Sai. Iris biru dan hitam saling beradu entah apa yang dicari; kejujuran, kepastian, atau kebencian.

"Sai," panggil Naruto.

Tidak ada respon dari pemilik nama.

"Sai!" panggil Naruto sekali lagi.

"Diam!"

"Maaf," ujar Naruto, "maaf karena aku membuatmu merasa aku tidak menganggapmu a—"

Pukulan keras mendarat di rahang hingga kalimat Naruto terpotong paksa. Pukulan selanjutnya, dan pukulan lainnya.

"Apa kau mengerti sekarang? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu hancur, tetapi kau memanggil kehancuran itu untuk datang padamu. Kau tidak hanya mencintai Sasuke, kau sudah terobsesi dengannya dan aku mencoba memaklumi hal itu. Sejak awal aku membantumu, bahkan sampai detik ini aku tahu kau masih memerlukan bantuanku dan kenapa ..., kenapa aku masih ingin membantumu meskipun ini terasa sangat menyebalkan?!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Itu karena kau sahabatku, Sai. Kau mungkin bisa mengelaknya saat ini, meskipun hatimu menolaknya."

Mulanya Sai tidak ingin membuka mulut, tetapi melihat Naruto tidak berhenti tersenyum ke arahnya, ia menyerah sambil menghela napas. "Kau masih menjadi murid sekolah ini, bagaimana jika aku menghapus namamu dari dalam daftar? Kau membutuhkannya jika ingin kembali menemui Sasuke."

"Apa rasanya akan sakit?" tanya Naruto memasang wajah layu, paham ke mana arah kalimat yang dimaksud sahabatnya.

"Jika kau bisa menahan rasa sakit yang diberikan Sasuke, ini tidak akan sebanding," sindir Sai, mengepalkan tangannya kuat sebelum menghantamnya tepat ke wajah Naruto.

Menahan nyeri sambil terkekeh pelan, si pirang menunggu pukulan selanjutnya, tetapi Sai diam menatapnya.

"Ayo, apa kau tidak bisa balik memukulku?" tanya Sai, "Itachi bilang aku bisa ikut, dan tentu saja dengan kesempatan ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang bodoh seorang diri nanti."

Naruto menyeringai. Telapak tangan mengepal saat memahami maksud sahabatnya.

Mereka berkelahi, saling memukul dan menghantam. Meskipun terdengar kalimat 'apa itu sakit?' diiringi tawa yang sering terlontar dari bibir keduanya. Melakukannya berulang kali. Hingga mereka berakhir menunduk di ruangan kepala sekolah dengan hukuman 100 poin, dan ancaman akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika mereka mengulangi perbuatan yang sama hingga tiga kali.

"Jangan berpikir untuk mengulanginya lagi!"

Naruto dan Sai mengangguk mengerti, meskipun saat kaki mereka melangkah ke luar ruangan, bibir masing-masing membentuk seringai puas.

Besoknya melakukan hal yang sama, dan besoknya lagi.

Beberapa jam setelahnya mereka menunduk di ruangan kepala sekolah, bertingkah selayaknya saling membenci bersama kedua orangtua masing-masing. Naruto menoleh ke arah ayah dan ibunya yang menatap kecewa, sedangkan Sai hanya diam menatap selembar surat pemberitahuan jika ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Meskipun begitu keduanya sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesal.

.

 _"Sepertinya, ibuku masih tidak percaya aku berkelahi denganmu. Dia selalu menjadikan alasan, 'Naruto adalah sahabat terbaikmu, Sai! Kenapa kau melakukannya?!' Aku tidak punya pilihan, selain berbohong kau berusaha merebut seseorang yang kucintai."_

Naruto tertawa geli, mendengar kalimat pernyataan Sai dari dalam speaker ponselnya.

 _"Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu?"_

"Kedua orangtuaku? Mereka tidak banyak bicara. Ayah menamparku dan ibu hanya menatapku kecewa, itu saja. Mungkin karena ini bukan kali pertama, Sasuke juga berkelahi denganku kau ingat? Mungkin mereka berpikir putranya memang bermasalah," sahut Naruto tertawa.

 _"Apa itu sakit?"_

"Ayolah, kita berkelahi selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Apa kau pikir satu tamparan di wajah membuatku menangis?"

Kali ini Sai yang tertawa.

Keduanya berbicara selama beberapa menit, setelahnya ponsel dimatikan. Malam itu keduanya lagi-lagi tidur sambil menahan rasa nyeri. Sai memutuskan untuk menggunakan es batu di sekitar lebam wajahnya, sedangkan Naruto mengirim pesan singkat pada Itachi.

Beberapa hari setelahnya.

Naruto dikagetkan oleh kedatangan selembar surat yang berisi undangan dari salah satu sekolah terbaik di kotanya. Tanpa harus berpikir dua kali ia tahu jika itu pasti jawaban dari pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan pada Itachi.

Berlari mencari ibunya di dapur, menunjukkan selembar kertas yang membuat Kushina menangis haru. Naruto merasa buruk telah membohongi orangtuanya, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa membohongi hatinya yang sudah teramat sangat menginginkan Sasuke.

.

 _Continued_


End file.
